Revenge and Nightmares
by ArtisticCT77
Summary: my first OJ story. Thrax is back baby. Back for his chain, but he's not back for a new record. He's back for revenge, all for Osmosis Jones. no slash, no yaoi. need a better story name. review please.
1. Stunts

**Well, I thought I would never see the day when I write a more than one chapter story that doesn't have to do with Star Fox XD. For those who don't really know me, probably a lot, just check my profile and you'll find out. I'm good at writing. Biology class had got me loving the movie so, why not write a fic of what I think might happen if Thrax didn't die and somehow survived. **

**This is not a slash, Thrax is not a couple of Osmosis Jones. I love Ozzy more than Thrax truthfully but I'll make sure I'll have chapters focus on Thrax. I'll add some OCs. Don't expect this to be updated every week, im probably updating this when I get stuck in my other stories. And I need a better story name.**

**Hope you love, this ain't the last you heard of me**

**-Cet**

Another busy day comes again, as cells, bacteria, and so on are busy doing their own business. Some of their activities aren't so good though. Some plan to take down the human body, like in this case it's Frank's body. Yet there are the citizens who are like heroes, no, are heroes. Some are better than others yet all the same despite their size, strength, attitude, and so on.

It's been three months now since Frank's near death experience. Thanks to Osmosis (Ozzy) Jones and his partner Drix, they were able to kill a deadly virus known as Thrax, The Red Death. The body has gotten better, a new mayor, cleaner body, and less villains. As mention earlier, Ozzy and Drix saved the body of Frank, as they are officers of the FPD. And right now, they are in a little mess right now.

A blue car on the road makes a sharp turn to avoid getting hit by a car but also to catch up with their target. The cell, whose driving the car, turns the wheel wildly yet still in control. The car is chasing a car with some bacteria who just robbed some sugar.

"Yo Drix," the blue cell calls to his partner. "Let's freeze 'em, will ya." The red and yellow pill opens his compartment and chooses his ammo and loads his cannon. Drix then sticks his arm out of the window of the car and aims for the baddies. Yet, with the crazy driving, he couldn't get an accurate aim. "Ozzy, I can't shoot if we keep turning everywhere like this." The cell smiles and says, "I got this, hold on."

Would any cop be willing to do this? No. Would anyone be able to pull a stunt like this? Most likely no. Yet somehow Jones pulls it off. He pushes his car to accelerate to catch up the runaway car, when no cars were coming in the other lane, Ozzy drives his car to the opposite side of the road. He gets his vehicle to get ahead of the runaway when he hits the brakes, does a 180º, and now was right in front of the baddies. The bacteria didn't have time to turn, only to stop and some start trying to escape by opening their doors.

Yet they were trapped.

Drix got his cannon out and shoots at them. The robbers really did freeze, just as the two officers heard police sirens coming their way.

Ozzy gets out of his car, cheering proudly, and walks over to Drix. "I think I'm going to be sick." Drix said, due to Ozzy's crazy driving. "C'mon, you're a medicine thingy. You can't get sick." Ozzy pats Drix's back, a way of saying good job. "You never know."

The other cops who arrived start taking the frozen bacteria to jail. A cell taller than Jones comes walking by. "Yo Ramey, What's up?" Ramey simply looks at the two and says, "You guys are in trouble." Before the two could say anything Ramey holds up a frozen bag of sugar. Frozen sugar means unhappy Chief.

"Oh Frank."

"Jones. Drix. Get into my office." Chief calls the two. They simply leave there work stations and go inside the Chief's office with no idea what to expect.

As soon as the door closes, the Chief speaks. "How are we supposed to have evidence of the theft now? Sugar aren't good and can't by reused for proper uses." He turns in his chair and look at the two of the partners. "We were just simply trying to stop them before anyone got hurt." Drix said. The Chief stands up and start to pace. "Not to hurt anybody? Well, what about this crazy stunt I heard that Jones did? It could have hurt somebody." There was silence for a few seconds before, "Could of, yet we didn't." Ozzy states.

Chief stops at his desk and hands go onto his desk. "I don't care if it didn't. I don't want you doing it again. Crazy stunts can lead to bad things."

"But it worked three months ago." Drix said, indicating to when Frank almost died because of Thrax. "I don't care. Don't do it again. We need to protect, not harm everyone or everything. Got it?" Ozzy and Drix nod their heads. With that, the Chief dismisses them.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Ozzy said and has Drix looking at him. "I was going to puke."

"Ya didn't."

"Same thing as Chief said, it could've happened."

Ozzy rolls his eyes and heads to his desk for his keys. "Well then pukey pants, wanna go home?" Drix nods to Ozzy's question and the two leave the police station.

Some things didn't seem to change after big things, that is for sure for Ozzy and Drix. Yet changes can happen suddenly and unwanted.

A few thugs are in the mouth, going through their awards and plans. When a man appears to be simply walking near the group, it starts a conflict.

"You, this ain't your territory!" The common cold virus yells to the man. Yet the man who was ignoring the fact that he's on someone's property keeps going. "Hey tally, we speaking to you. Out!"Another scum, a foot fungus tells the intruder.

The tall man stops, and the group of thugs go running to him. "Better run man, or we'll mess you up." The common cold says. No words are spoken from the tall man but some laughs. The thugs are confused, yet taken a back. "You think we stupid?" A virus steps up front of the group, obviously the leader. The boss was a swine flu virus, unhappy with the intruder.

It happens quickly before the swine flu's men can react. A glow appears from the taller man. When they realized it, the tall man swings his hand at the swine flu, and he eventually dies painfully.

The group were shocked. Who was this man who just killed their boss? "I heard you guys need a new boss." The tall man turns to the group and reveals his face. A red, tall virus.

"Yo-you can be our boss, if you wanna." One of the thugs tell the virus. The virus smiles, causing some of the thugs to step back. "The name is Thrax, but you got to call me boss. We got some things to plan for." Thrax says.

He's back, back in Frank's body. Yet he's not focus completely on killing Frank this time. He's mainly back for two things. He wants his chain and revenge. He wants revenge, all going to be given to Osmosis Jones.

And he guarantees the revenge will give Jones hell.

**Well what you think as a first chapter? I'll continue this when I get the chance. So, REVIEW please. I wanna know what people think of this so far.**

**Enjoy your day.**

**-Cet**


	2. Fire Baby

**Heres another chapter. This was quick to update. :D**

**Hope you enjoy, hopefully ill keep this speed up since it's summer**

**Enjoy**

**-Cet**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Mouth

Thrax walks around the mouth with a few of his men following, waiting for something. The hideout was not too far, it was by the teeth, at Mr. Cavity's house who was somewhat big in the gangs. Well, even though Thrax didn't plan to kill body since he wants something else more than killing the body now, he mind as well warm up. Plus he wanted to see his strength. Just like the saying he heard as a child. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

Yet what should he do? He told his group his plans, and if he tests his strength, why not on the body? But he'll have to be careful, the slightest evidence that he's back may get things a bit hard. He doesn't want people knowing he's here but his crew.

When he got near the throat, it pops into his head. A sore throat doesn't sound bad. But he just has to hide the evidence, or at least burn it really good so there would be no evidence to be found.

A smile grows onto his face. "What ya thinking of, boss?" Thrax turns around to one of his men and says, "Boys. I'm going to show to you what happens when someone disobeys me. I'll show you how strong I can be and hopefully you won't do anything stupid." Thrax flicks his pointer finger up and it starts to grow. He turns back around to the throat and does a little scratch. For a little scratch, it started up quickly as a fire, spreading quickly across the throat. He backs away and turns to his group, all of them are wide eyed, staring at the fire, shocked. How could something so little, a little scratched, cause something so big?

Thrax turns towards the hideout and starts walking over to it. He's got to have some fun instead of just focusing on taking down Osmosis and get his chain. If Thrax is focus or not, either way, this will be easy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Jones Apartment

"Ozzy!" Drix yells as he enters the room Jones is in. "Who was on the phone?" Ozzy asks his partner, friend, whatever you want to call him. His eyes stare at the TV as his fingers twirl around a certain somebody's chain. No matter how much Drix hates to see Ozzy with the chain, he understands. From what he overheard from Jones and Leah's conversations, Ozzy has been having nightmares of what could have gone wrong that certain day. He understands why his partner didn't let the chain go to the evidence section of the police station, yet he hates to know how much the event had affected him.

Drix answers Ozzy's question. "It was Leah. She's coming home right now." Ozzy's eyes turn toward Drix. "But it ain't Tuesday. She doesn't come home early unless it's Tuesday." Drix performs a facepalm. "It is Tuesday."

The blue cell leaves his seat, holding the chain in his left hand and he enters the kitchen, which is attached to the living room. He opens a hidden cabinet and opens a 'Beautiful Cells' calendar. "Oh," he smirks, "It is Tuesday." A knock then was heard from the door. "Put your dirty calendar away. I'll get the door."

"No Drix. It's a photography cal-"

"Put it away!"

Ozzy puts his calendar away quick as Drix gets the door.

When the door was opened, Drix was greeted by Leah's smile. "You're here quick." Drix says as he lets Leah walk in. "Well I was on my way home when I thought I should call first. Now where is my favorite blue cell?" She looks directly by the TV to see Jones back to watching TV and had his chain stuffed into his pocket. "Aren't you going to come here and say hi?" She asks as she and Drix walk by the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Ozzy says getting to his feet and going to her, planting a kiss on her lips. The two are engaged, and now plan on getting married next week. Completely in love, and won't let anything get in their way to ruin the day.

"So, what are we going to do today?" That's all Leah got to say before Ozzy's phone started to ring. He walkied away from Leah and Drix and he answered. "Yo Chiefy…" Leah and Drix look at each other, knowing that the plans are ruined.

"Ya huh… Really? Almost a whole day? Well, little busy. Leah just came home and… But sir… Okay… We'll be there soon… Really? Okay then. Later Chieft." With that, he hangs up his phone and turns to the two listening. "Drix, we gotta check out the throat. It was on fire for almost a whole day. Ain't that dangerous so Leah can come."

Leah was glad she didn't have to stay behind. At least her plans of hanging out with her soon to be husband haven't been ruined completely.

"I'm driving." Ozzy says as he grabs his keys when suddenly, "Oh no! I do not want to throw up this time!" Drix argues. Ozzy stands infront of his friend, trying to be tller by going on his toes yet still looking up at him. "We ain't chasing anyone! You'll be fine!" Leah walks up to the two bickering partners and says, "I drove here, I'll drive." The two turn to her. Drix was glad to accept before Jones declined, Leah glares at him. "OKAY! You drive!"

With that, the three exit the door of the apartment and leave to go to the throat.

**Is it me or did I set a foreshadowing? Muhahahahaaa. That's how I role I guess. I love me the suspense! **

**Not much to say, so yep.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LOVE THIS**

**-Cet**


	3. To Easy

**Good news to the thrax fans, thrax's part is longer than ozzy's part. Yet I still love ozzy (hugs ozzy) yay!**

**Anyway, I made this chapter kind a quick, since im still stuck on my other stories and I wanted to get something done. So yep**

**Enjoy**

**-Cet**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Mouth

"Holy Frank…" Ozzy said as Leah's car starts to park at the mouth. Whatever burned the mouth really did a good job of that. That is for sure. Most likely it will be hard to find any evidence in the throat. The three got out of the car and start walking towards the throat, which now just got the fire out. "Whoever did this might be very strong or just had a huge team and light the whole thing up." Drix said as they got closer.

The throat was certainly burned. This got to be a terrible sore throat to have. Whoever done this, certainly didn't want to be discover for his/her deed. Yet, not too far from the throat, has a certain red virus looking through the window of Mr. Cavity's window. He knew this would be big, and he just had the feeling that the cops would show up and investigate. He looks around at the firemen finishing up the fire and the cops walking around. Sure, it may not be safe for Thrax to be so close to his first accomplishment against the body and not be too far from it, but he just wanted to see. He was looking for a certain cell to show up. He just didn't know that he would show up, yet he sees him. Ozzy, the one he wants revenge on, so close yet still out of his reach. He so deeply wants to kill Ozzy.

Ozzy and Drix starts walking to the scene as Leah heads in another direction to see what had happened. "There should be some evidence in here somewhere." Ozzy says as he looks down in the throat. Some big drop from where he's standing. "Well there should be a lot if a whole group did this." The blue cell turns up to the pill and says, "Drix, I think it might be one."

The pill looks down at his friend. "Ozzy, there is no way."

"It's been done before."

"There can't be another one; we just got rid of Thrax 3 months ago."

"So, I'm just saying. I trust my gut; you never know when another virus would show up."

Drix thinks a moment about the statement Ozzy made. True, sometimes viruses attack shortly after one does. But it just doesn't seem right. So soon? "Well this time we are more prepare, Frank is more healthy, we got a new mayor, better cops, less baddies, we may be able to take this one down faster than 48 hours." It is all true, Frank has gotten much better than he did 3 months ago. Maybe this time it will be easier to take down the virus.

"Look!" Ozzy yells as he points by near the two. "Some evidence, a small scratch. There may be more of these in the throat." The two turn to look where Ozzy is pointing. "You may be onto something Ozzy. We'll get some guys to check it out." With that the two turn around and start heading away and towards Leah.

The red virus smiles and knows right away that the blue cell he is watching is certainly Osmosis Jones. His claw starts to glow, and his team starts to back up, afraid of what he might do. "So close, but still out of my reach." He swings his claw at the air. "But I guarantee you Osmosis Jones, I will get my revenge. Even if it has to be the last thing I do." A brave member of Thrax's group walks forward and speaks, "Boss, I got an idea of how. Osmosis Jones is getting married next week." The virus turns around quickly to face Mr. Cavity, the one who owns the house speaking to him. "Next week you say? To whom he marries to? Where and time? Do tell me now your you'll burn slowly." The cavity doesn't flinch or move as the glowing claw is brought up to his face. "On a Wednesday next week. Somewhere near the FPD police station. To that Leah chick. About 1 p.m. Frank time. Anything else you need to know boss?" Thrax turns away from Mr. Cavity and goes look out of the window, still keeping himself hidden.

"What do you think boys? Should I kill Osmosis before, during, or after his wedding to the whore?"

When Drix and Ozzy approach Leah, she is talking to one of the cops, Ramey. "Yo Ramey, we need to have some people go through the whole throat looking for some scratches. Drix and I saw one and we may be dealing with a virus or a gang." Ramey and Leah look at Ozzy. "Alright Jones. I'll inform that to the Chief right now. He said that you and your partner are done here." Ramey said and with that, he walks away.

"Do you really think that there may be another virus here?" Leah asks Ozzy. "Maybe, that's what my gut is telling me. And yes, I know Drix, I don't have guts, but I just got a feeling that there may be." The group all look at each other. "Well, we should head back home. We got nothing else here to do now."

The virus looks out in awe. This is too easy. Ozzy is making it easy for Thrax to destroy him. He could care less what may happen to him after he gets his chain and kills Jones; he just wants his sweet revenge. He doesn't care how he does it, he wants it to be done slowly and painfully. He almost killed him and now he's back and stronger than ever. All he has to do now is to choose a fate all for Jones. So many tortures to choose from, so many yet he can choose so little.

What is this? He turns to Osmosis to see him pulling something out of his pocket as he enters the white car. Another, yet a bigger smile grows onto his face. Thrax turns away from the window and towards his group and starts to laugh. "This is only getting easier by the second." And he laughs even harder. His group look around at each other's gazes when Mr. Cavity asks, "What's so easy that makes you laugh Boss?" When Thrax calms down he looks at his group.

"Oh it's just that this is going to be like killing two cells with one claw **(like the saying 2 birds and 1 stone)**, I can kill Jones and get my chain so easily. This is just all too easy."

**Thrax gots himself of an idea of taking his chain back and killing jones, fun for ozzy. Of coarse ozzy would get the idea that something is up and says it might be a virus. Only ozzy**

**So yep, I don't like this chapter but it will do.**

**Review, enjoy your day. Blah blah blah**

**Love ya**

**-Cet**


End file.
